I love you, so much
by iamnowa-cat
Summary: Future AU. This is it! You are cordially invited to Darren Everett Criss and Dianna Elise Agron's wedding! This is completely AU. Mild language. Nothing too serious. Somewhat fluffy... Author end notes!


Today is the day, today is the big day. It was a warm June morning and Darren was in his hotel room, drying his soaked curly hair and wrapping his waist around with a towel. He couldn't believe that this would ever come! He sat down on the bed and checked what time it is on his phone. _8:09_ it said. Darren sighed and smiled an ear to ear smile. His brother, Chuck, walked into his room with his 2 year old nephew, Joshua. "Hey little bro, you nervous?" Chuck asked plopping his son next to Darren. Darren nodded. "Yeah a little bit. I've never been so freaking nervous in my life!" Darren exclaimed. He let out a huge sigh then lay down on the bed. "What if Dianna leaves me at the altar? What if she realized that she doesn't love me anymore?" Darren stammered. Little Joshua stopped his uncle by softly slapping him on the cheek. "No!" Joshua shouted. Chuck and Darren chuckled. "Joshua, hitting people is not nice." Chuck said. "But in all seriousness Darren, why would Dianna leave you? She loves you, young Darren Everett Criss. I mean she has to love you right? She had to put up with your craziness for the past 3 years. You're getting married to the most beautiful, most wonderful girl in 3 hours. Fangirls went CRAZY when they found out that you and Ms. Agron are engaged! They went absolute bat-shit!" Joshua placed his hands on his ears when he heard his own father cuss. "Look, all I'm saying is that Darren, it's too late for you and Dianna to go back. Do you really love this girl?" Chuck asked. Darren placed his nephew on his lap and whispered "I do. I do love Dianna so much. I want to marry her today, Chuck. By the end of today, we'll be Mr. & Mrs. Darren Criss!" The Criss brothers laughed, along with Joshua yelling. "Okay bro, I think we need to get you ready for a wedding!" Chuck yelled as their dad walked in with their suits.

Meanwhile, Dianna was sitting in front of the mirror with her hair in curlers and a make-up artist working on her. Her mother and her and Darren's close friend Lea Michele were taking pictures and videos of the bride. Dianna was on twitter on her phone when her 'Scroll & Reply to fans' hour was interrupted by a text. It was from Darren.  
><strong>DareBear: It's a beautiful morning, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey Charlie, I think I wanna marry you :)<br>**Dianna giggled and replied;

**CharlieLamb: Oh, so you THINK you wanna marry me? Fine. Be that way Darren! ;) just kidding. I can't believe we're getting MARRIED! I think I caught Lea fever today. Haha!  
><strong>Dianna then went on twitter and tweeted;

_**DiannaAgron: Holy Crap! I can't believe I'm getting married today to DarrenCriss! I got MsLeaMichele fever today! AHH! #soexcited  
><strong>_After about 3 minutes, a lot of people have started to tweet her 'Have a great wedding!' or 'Good luck love!' and she couldn't stop smiling. She received another text from Darren.

**DareBear: BOOM! And there goes the internet, Lady Di. Hope you're happy. You killed the twitter whale and the little innocent twitter birds! Poor birds! :D**

**CharlieLamb: Good riddance! Haha... Those tumbeasts were adorable thought :)  
><strong>Dianna had to get changed in a corset in order to fit in her dress. Luckily the corset wasn't too tight. She went back to texting Darren.

**CharlieLamb: I miss you.. Ergh 2 more hours then you can see me in my dress :D  
><strong>It took Darren a little longer to reply. _He's probably getting into his suit or something. _Dianna thought.

**DareBear: I can just imagine you in that dress ;) I have to go, Chuck is making me stop texting you. I'll see you later! I love you Dianna soon-to-be-Criss Agron!  
><strong>Dianna couldn't help but smile. "Dianna, sweetie. We need to get you in that dress and finish up your hair!" Her mother sweetly said. Dianna sighed.

**CharlieLamb: Oh okay, Mom is making me get off too. Ha! I love you too, Darren Goober Criss :)**

**2 HOURS LATER**

All the guests were seated and the bridesmaid and groomsmen (not to mention Darren of course) were at the altar. They all waited for the bride to walk down. _The Bridal March_ started playing and the guests stood up and looked at the bride and her father. Dianna wore a beautiful Vera Wang strapless dress, with a brown satin ribbon on the waistline. It was so elegant yet simple. Her hair was beautifully wavy and her make-up was simple. Not too dark, not too light. She wore a small diamond encrusted headpiece that looked like a tiara and her veil was attached to it. She had the biggest smile on her face that Darren has ever seen. Darren's hair was sort of familiar to his 'Blaine Anderson' hair, partly gelled up and still looked curly. He shaved that morning since Chuck said that nobody wants to look at you and think that Dianna is marrying a hobo. Of course Darren punched Chuck's shoulder when he said that. Dianna finally reached Darren. She kissed her dad on the cheek and then took Darren's arm. They both went up the steps slowly and then faced each other in front of the priest.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful day to share the love with Dianna Elise Agron and Darren Everett Criss as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The priest said. Dianna's father, Ronald, stood up and said "Her mother and I." then sat back down and smiled. The priest nodded and then continued. "As Dianna and Darren take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.  
>May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Darren and Dianna both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.<br>An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Dianna and Darren, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.  
>The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. Now can the groom be first to exchange the vows? "<p>

Chuck pulled out a piece of paper, which was filled with Darren's vow.

"Thanks. Okay, Dianna. I've honestly have loved you since I saw you not the first time, but the second time I saw you. Yeah, Blaine and Quinn never got a chance to have a scene together but we knew each other outside of Glee pretty well through our friends-" He gestured to their Glee castmates/friends sitting on one side then looked at Dianna again. "and when we talked. When we did Glee Live in 2011, I was so psyched to be your dancing partner for some of the performances. I fell in love with you the minute that we rehearsed Empire State of Mind together and we were dancing like goobers. I asked you out in the middle of filming season 3 and I, to be honest, jumped up and down when you said yes. Obviously I didn't jump in front of you.. it was in privacy, even if only a few people saw me." He saw Chris and Ashley in the corner of his eye nodding their head and giggling. "Then a few months after that day, we made it official to be boyfriend and girlfriend then another 3 months went by and that was when we said 'I Love You' to each other. You made my heart jump and smile. A few years afterwards, I asked you to marry me. It looked like you were going to hesitate and say no but then you said yes and I didn't say anything. I was just kneeling there with my mouth wide open and shocked and there were a lot of emotions running through my head. And now, well we're here in our wedding! I love you so much Dianna. I'm happy that I chose you to be my wife." He finished. He looked at Dianna, who was all teary eyed and smiling.

The priest said "Okay, how about the bride?" Dianna got her paper from Lea and whispered a thank you to her. "Oh wow, I don't think I could top that one. Uhm, haha." Dianna nervously said. "Well, the first time I saw you was of course, on YouTube. Before you guys think that it was A Very Potter Musical, it actually wasn't. It was from all of your Disney cover videos you did. My favourite cover was Belle. When I found out you were going to work with us on Glee, I was thinking 'That name sounds so familiar.' Then the day you came on set, I fangirled, on the inside. I couldn't believe that you were there working with us! And same as your little Glee Live emotion, it was exactly the same for me. I was super excited to dance with you. When you asked me out, I freaked out. Of course I had to say yes. And by the way, I did see you jump. You just didn't know it until now. Hahaha. Then when we made it official, I was happy. Happiest I have ever been. Then when you proposed to me I was super happy. I was getting married to Darren freakin' Criss! You're the best thing that has ever happened in my life Dare, I love you." Dianna finished her speech then smiled.

The priest cleared his throat. "That was beautiful. At this time, I'll ask you two to face each other & take each other's hands. Darren, will you take Dianna to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Darren said as he placed the ring that was in his hand into Dianna's finger.

The priest turned to look at Dianna. "And you, Dianna, will you take Darren to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Dianna happily said as she took the ring and placed it into Darren's finger.

"And now, by the power vested in me and in the state of California, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Darren pulled Dianna and deepened the kiss. After some brief moment, he pulled away then placed his forehead onto hers while the priest shouted "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce the new married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Darren Criss!"

The guests cheered. Darren and Dianna walked back up the aisle and their bridesmaids and groomsmen followed. Dianna whispered to Darren "I love you, Darren Everett Criss. So much." Darren kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Dianna Elise Criss."

_**Author's End Notes: Okay this is my first fanfic that I have posted on this website! Bear with me if I made some grammatical errors! I'm still getting used to using fanfiction. haha..  
><strong>_

_**Follow me on tumblr: darrencrississuchagoober **_

_**and on twitter! iamnowa_cat.**_


End file.
